1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rope jumping and in particular to a self-contained power unit for twirling the rope for rope jumping, and to a new variant of that game.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Rope jumping has been universally enjoyed by children for decades. The least enjoyable task, when a group of children jump rope, is that of twirling the rope while others jump. This task usually requires two children, who are thus only passively involved in the play, while the other children actively enjoy the game, and engage in maneuvers such as jumping in and out, touching the ground, etc.
Although one person can jump rope, the requirement that the jumper twirl the rope limits the maneuvers by that person and prevents maneuvers and body movements which can only be practiced when the rope jumper's arms are free.
Additionally, although rope jumping has been a child's game for many years and is used for conditioning of athletes, that sport has essentially been limited to twirling a rope over the jumper's head, thus requiring substantial vertical clearance and usually prohibiting rope jumping indoors. Accordingly, there exists a need for a variation of the rope jumping game without the need to twirl a jump rope over the jumper's head. This would permit a jump rope over the jumper's head. This would permit rope jumping indoors, e.g., during inclement weather, or for body fitness application in the home.